Weapons and Technicians: Our Turn
by Da-BossaNova
Summary: The children of our favorite characters of Soul Eater enjoy the joys of being students of Shibusen. Trusts are tested, romances are formed, and battles are fought. 2nd Gen fanfic! This is MANGA-VERSE! R&R! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!
1. A Pregnancy

Soul 'Eater' Evans knew something was wrong with his technician. The two had been married for two years, and for the past few months, Maka had been acting strangely. She was exhausted after missions, no matter the difficulty. She ate much more, and strange things at that. She was also much more short-tempered, but then embracing him the next moment, sputtering out apologies. Soul dismissed it as simple stress and her period, until she bolted from their room, hand clasped over her mouth. Soul followed her, an eyebrow raised, and found his wife praying to the porcelain god, emptying her stomach. He held her hair away from her face, gently patting her back. She sat back on her haunches, wiping her face with a square of toilet paper.

"Thank you." She whispered, Soul grunting in response, kneeling down to her level.

"Okay, I've been patient enough. What's wrong? I mean, you've been acting strangely, and I'm worried. Are you sick?" Maka shook her head lightly, a silly grin on her face.

"I didn't know how much longer I could keep this from you!" Soul raised an eyebrow once again. "I'm pregnant!" Maka's silly grin was plastered on Soul's face as well.

"This is great!" He exclaimed, embracing his wife. "How long?" Maka tapped her chin.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I think around three months." Soul nodded.

"Just wait until the others hear about this.

"YOU'RE **WHAT**?" They all screamed, loud enough, Shinigami-sama might've heard them from the Death Room. Black*Star burst into laughter.

"I was wondering when you would start popping kids out!" He said, hitting Soul's back a little too hard. "Now you won't leave Kidd alone!" Soul looked over to the aforementioned shinigami.

"Yeah, I guess I'll also be going to you for advice, too." He muttered, Kidd smiling, patting his friend's shoulder softly. Kidd and Liz had been married for two years, along with Tsubaki and Black*Star, and had a one-year-old son Lance, whose birthday was coming up soon. Liz held him close to her chest, smiling softly at her pregnant friend.

"Enjoy the _joys _of pregnancy, Maka~!" She chirped, smirking evilly. Patti laughed manically for effect. _I think I just wet my pants... _Maka thought to herself, sweatdropping.


	2. A Sweet Hospital Visit

Tsubaki looked down at her enlarged stomach. Shortly after Maka revealed her pregnancy, Tsubaki had found out she was expecting as well. Black*Star was overjoyed, shouting out his "Godly Fatherliness" from the rooftops, much to his wife's chagrin. Black*Star insisted she rest, doing all the chores around house, attending to her every need. Tsubaki marveled at his dedication, deciding he's going to be a magnificent father. She cringed slightly when she heard a crash, Black*Star was trying to assemble the crib, insisting he didn't need directions. She stared back down at her tummy, mentally counting the months. 7 and a half. Her stomach was quite large indeed, but Maka took the prize of largest belly. She was due any day now, and Soul was becoming anxious. The sound of the phone ringing jarred her from her thoughts.

"Nakatsukasa Tsubaki speaking, how may I assist you?" She answered, when Soul's frantic voice filled the speaker, causing the poor woman to cringe and hold the phone away from her ear. Maka's much softer voice took over.

"Good evening-" She was cut off by her own groan. "Ts-Tsubaki-chan." She finished, her voice strained. Tsubaki was immediately concerned.

"What's wrong? You sound ill..." She said softly. Soul was frantically yelling at someone in the backround.

"Well, You see... It seems that I have gone into-" Another groan. "labor... And I was wondering if you could come here, seeing that my mother isn't present?" Tsubaki was shocked by her nonchalance.

"Of course! Right away!" She hung up. "Black*Star!" Her husband was by her side before she even finished her sentence.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, checking her for injuries.

"Maka's gone into labor! We have to go help!" Black*Star's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed, running for the door.

* * *

Maka clutched her husband's hand for dear life. Hopefully Tsubaki would arrive to sooth the poor technician, seeing that her husband only made the issue worse. The familiar raven-haired ponytail burst into through the door, a determined scowl on her features, which softened as she ran towards her friend. Before any pleasantries could be made, Maka felt a contraction, groaning in pain and annoyance.

"This sucks... But if I'm getting a baby out of this, it's worth it..." She mumbled, Tsubaki nodding in agreement, rubbing her back to console her. "Tsubaki-chan... You're gonna make a great mother..." She whispered, staring at her best friend. "I want you to be the godmother." Tsubaki's eyes widened in shock.

"O-Of course, Maka-chan! I'm honored!" She said, taking her friend's free hand. Maka offered a weak smile, turning her gaze to the nurse who entered the small hospital room. A small nod answered their silent question. It was time.


	3. Tsubaki's Turn

Their child was a boy. Soul stared at his wife, who held the squirming bundle of life in her arms. Black*Star stood at his wife's side, smiling down at his sister-like figure. Liz, Patti, and Kidd also stood in the small room. A now two-year-old Lance peeking over the railing of the bed, Dark blonde hair with three white stripes on one side, and piercing golden eyes stared up at her.

"Welcome to the family, Jasper..."

Tsubaki stared at her stomach gingerly. It had been almost two weeks since Jasper Evans was born, and Maka was working her ass off. The pregnant woman's eyes suddenly widened.

"No... It's still to early!" She exclaimed. Black*Star ran into the room.

"Tsubaki? What's wrong?" He questioned, holding her by her forearms.

"The baby! It's coming a month early!" Black*Star's eyes widened.

Maka plopped into – as Soul dubbed it – "The mommy chair", releasing a deep sigh through her lips. She had finished cleaning the house, seeing that Jasper took impossibly long naps – like father, like son – and she had nothing to do. The phone's annoying ringing filled her ears. She jumped up, waltzing over to the phone, picking it up lazily.

"Evans residence, How may I help you." She mumbled in the phone. Black*Star's loud voice filled her ears, shattering what was left of her eardrum. Tsubaki's much, _much_, softer voice came over the line. Maka suddenly had a feeling of deja vu.

"Tsuabaki-chan? Are you in labor? Isn't it a month early?" She exclaimed, pacing the kitchen nervously.

"That's what I said. Apparently the baby's extremely stubborn... Well I just wanted to let you know..."

"I'm coming over there!" Maka proclaimed.

"What about Jasper?" Tsubaki asked in panic.

"I'll think of something." She said sharply, ending the call.

Tsubaki was anxious about Maka's comment about Jasper _'I'll think of something." _The woman knew her friend was smart, but she also knew her friend was extremely stubborn and reckless. All thoughts were erased from her head as sharp pain filled her body, causing her to whimper slightly in pain. The doors shot open, to reveal a panting Maka. She sighed softly, shutting the door behind her. Black*Star stared at her for a moment, before grinning.

"Nice entrance Maka! Don't get too cocky!" The technician merely rolled her olive eyes in response. She rushed to Tsubaki's side, gripping her friend's hand.

"W-What about Jasper?" Maka broke into a grin.

"Let's just say I owe Liz and Patti a huge favor." Tsubaki decided not to ask, seeing that another wave overcame her.

"Maka-chan... Will you be the godmother of my child?" She asked, locking eyes with her best friend.

"Of course, I'd be honored." Maka suddenly burst into laughter. "I'm getting a serious case of Deja vu..." She mumbled, giving Tsubaki's hand a reassuring squeeze. A nurse entered the room. Two words came from her mouth.

"It's time."

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapters! I just need to get the prologue over with, then we get LONGER CHAPTERS, BABY! R&R plz~!**


	4. A star's Child

Their child was a girl. Tsubaki stared at her daughter, tears prickling her eyes. Black*Star stared at his wife and child, a proud grin almost splitting his face in half. Maka held her infant son in her arms, a small smile on her face. Lance rested on his father's shoulders, mumbling about "sooo many babies".

"She's tiny..." Patti said, staring at the baby, that was indeed, small.

"That's because she's premature. She was born earlier that she should've been, giving her less time to form." Maka explained, shifting Jasper in her arms. Black*Star scoffed.

"No matter how physically small she may be, my daughter is going to surpass the gods, just as I did before her!" Tsubaki smiled warmly, patting her husband's forearm.

"That's right." She whispered. "Miki."

**A/N: OMGOMGOMG I'M SORRY! It's so short T.T I'm sorry! But next chapter should be LONG! And the end to the prologue. PREVIEW: **

Lance approached the midnight-haired child.

"Miki! Miki! I can see souls like father!" Miki turned in surprise, her midnight blue braid whipping around with her. A white-haired boy clapped his hands in joy.

"Really?" He said, electric green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yea! Give me a minute..." The oldest boy shut his eyes, as if he were in deep concentration. "Jasper, I see your soul... Miki... I can't see it...?" The boy's eyes shot open in shock, staring at the girl sitting in front of him. Miki's soul... Was invisible to the eyes of a meister.

**A/N: That good enough? I hope so :3**


	5. Childhood

"Mama...?" A small voice whispered, creaking the door of a dark room open. Maka sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. A small boy, no older than 6, stood in front of her, electric eyes faintly glowing in the dark, white hair catching the moons beams.

"Yes Jasper?" She mumbled, pulling the small child into her lap. The boy looked up at his mother, smiling widely, rows of razor sharp teeth visible.

"I love you." He said, nuzzling her shoulder gently. Maka smiled gently, running her hands through the boy's unruly hair.

"I love you too, baby. Did you have another nightmare?" She asked, shutting her eyes, sighing softly.

"No, couldn't sleep. You always help me, so I came in here. Did I bother you?" The boy said, looking up towards his mother. The ashen blonde woman smiled softly, laying back down in bed, her son still in her arms.

"Not at all. I couldn't sleep either." She whispered, continuing to stroke the boy's hair. Jasper's eyelids felt heavy, the beat of his mother's heart lulling him to slumber.

* * *

"Papa? Are you awake?" Someone whispered, causing Black*Star to crack open one of his green eyes, only to meet with large, indigo ones. Midnight blue hair was tied into a loose braid, messy from sleep.

"I'm a awake, Little Star, do you need something?" The teal-haired man asked, reaching out, and trapping his young daughter in his arms. Tsubaki sat up slowly, squinting in the faint light of the room.

"Miki...?" She asked, a tiny smile gracing her lips. The girl looked up from her father's embrace, smiling widely. Black*Star set the six-year-old between the two of them. They each held one of the girl's hands, their soul wavelengths calming her erratic one.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Her father whispered, strangely quiet for once. The small girl nodded. "Well, Papa'll keep you safe." He proclaimed, gently squeezing the tiny hand that was encased in his.

"My Papa's amazing!" She exclaimed quietly, causing Tsubaki to giggle quietly.

"Not alone. You helped. Your mama too." He said, shutting his eyes, sighing contently.

* * *

Lance Thompson ran down the halls of Gallows Manor, a wide smile on his face. He burst into the living room, to find his parents and aunt lounging on the plushy couches.

"Mother! Father! I had the most wonderful dream!" He exclaimed, running towards his aunt, immediately plopping down in her lap, his hands clapping excitedly.

"Oh?" Kidd said. "Whatever about?" Lance put on a serious expression.

"I saw your guy's souls... Mother and Auntie's were pink, and yours was red, with your stripeys!" The boy exclaimed, pointing to the stripes in Kidd's hair. The man chuckled, kneeling in front of his son, taking him from Patti's arms.

"That _is _wonderful. Looks like you're a technician, like me." He said, walking out of the living room, and down the hall to Lance's bedroom.

"Really?" A nod. "Yay! I'm gonna make you a Death Scythe, father!" He exclaimed, pointing in the air for dramatic effect. Kidd chuckled.

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Two young children sat in the middle of a park, their parents relaxing under a tree, talking animatedly. The girl, had long midnight blue hair, tied into a long braid. The boy, had messy, white hair, and electric green eyes that radiated excitement. Another child – this one looked older – approached them, running as fast as his little legs would allow.

"Miki! Jasper!" The midnight-haired girl turned suddenly, her braid whipping around her. "I can see souls like my father!" Jasper turned lazily, feigning nonchalance, his excited green eyes ruining the facade.

"That's cool." He muttered, his tone bored.

"I can tell you what your soul looks like." Jasper jeered, smirking at the white-haired boy.

"Really?" He squeaked, crawling towards the older boy happily. Lance nodded, sitting down between the two, eyes shut in concentration.

"Lance, your soul is a very light green..." He cracked open an eye. "A baby green." Jasper screeched in protest, demanding he take it back. His words were ignored. "Miki... Your soul..." His eyes shot open in shock. "I can't see it? What is this?" He yelled in confusion. Kidd and Maka were discussing a similar matter, Black*Star and Tsubaki listening grimly.

"Miki's soul... Is invisible to the eyes of a technician." Kidd stated, staring at the green grass ahead of him.

"It's like a form of Soul Protect, only on humans. She can make people see her soul when she wants them to, but she can't control it at this age. We'll need to get her to work with Kim once she enters the academy." Maka added, trying to lighten the mood. "There's nothing wrong with this, it actually may help her on missions. Black*Star and Tsubaki visibly relaxed. "I assure your daughter isn't a witch, or souless. She's just advanced, that's all." They heard the sound of shouting grow closer and closer. Miki was dragging Jasper and Lance by the arms up the hill, plopping them down unceremoniously, before skipping to her parents, hugging them each around the neck.

"Small body, big strength!" Soul joked, patting Miki's head fondly. She smiled in triumph. _Miki Nakatsukasa. Jasper Evans. Lance Thompson. The children of the best meisters and weapons in Shibusen. What will await them at the academy?_

* * *

**A/N: AND THAT CONCLUDES THE PROLOGUE! BEHOLD THE LONG CHAPTER, MORE THAN 700 WORDS! 'Bout time, eh? Some may be screaming "SHUT UP!" But I do not care. FOR I GOT GOOD REVIEWS ON MY STORY 'AFTER THE BATTLE' AND I AM HAPPY! And Soul Eater manga 100 finally got translated. Happy day.**


	6. The Facade

Electric green eyes peeked open, a groan escaping from their owner. Jasper Evans slowly sat up, squinting in the brightness of the room.

"Jasper! Come on! It's time to wake up!" Maka Evans peeked into the room, a spatula in hand, a grin on her face. "We're gonna meet Lance's weapon today! And Miki came back from Japan!" Lance Thompson was 16 years old, and was attending Shibusen for almost two years, and Miki Nakatsukasa has been in Japan for the past year also, to visit family, and to train her special Soul Protect ability.

"And it's my first day too... I already have a technician... Life's good, eh?" He stated, trudging from his bedroom, into the kitchen, where his father was half asleep in the middle of his breakfast. Jasper was a scythe weapon, his technician out of action for a while.

"So, what do you think Lance's weapon is like?" Maka asked, smacking Soul upside the head, efficiently waking him up for the day.

"From what I've heard from Lance, She's a girl, and his age. Says she reminds him of Aunt Patti." Jasper muttered, stabbing an egg with his fork. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"I'm suddenly less and more excited to meet her..." He said with a chuckle, turning back to his own breakfast.

"Hurry up, boys. We're gonna be late at this point..." Maka muttered, placing her empty dish in the sink to clean later.

* * *

Miki stared out the window, absentmindedly picking at her breakfast. Tsubaki looked concerned.

"Miki, is something wrong?" The teenager in question jumped, turning towards her mother, her braid flying past her.

"No, I'm just worried about seeing Jasper and Lance again, it's been so long, ya know?" Tsubaki smiled at her daughter's anxious expression.

"You shouldn't worry, they'll be happy to see you. You go on ahead and we'll catch up with you, I have to wake up your father _again._" She said with a sigh, ushering her daughter from the small house.

* * *

Golden eyes darted around worriedly, pale fingers adjusting a jet black tie every few seconds. Lance Thompson jumped at the sound of a feminine voice.

"Come _on, _Lancealot! You'll be _fine!_" Lance sighed, turning towards his weapon.

"I know..." He breathed out, running his hands through his dark blonde hair, messing up the three white stripes. He wore a white button-up, a black tie with a shinigami skull embroidered on it, and black dress pants.

"Hey! Don't mess up your symmetry!" Lance turned at the sound of a deeper voice.

"Kidd, He's _fine!" _Liz scolded, to no avail. After Kidd deemed his son 'Symmetrical enough' he set both hands on his hips.

"There! Exact and perfect!" Liz rolled her eyes, taking her father's elbow. Patti laughed, skipping towards Lance's weapon. She had taken a liking to the weapon, and acted as a maternal figure towards her.

"Did I miss something?" There she was, Miki Nakatsukasa in all her glory, Midnight blue hair down to her waist, tied into a simple braid. Large indigo eyes, radiating power. She was rather petite, but don't let looks fool you. She wore a simple sleeveless white top, with a large black star on her right breast, and short black shorts. Her feet were covered by white, soft leather boots, with knee-high socks.

"Miki-chan!" Patti cried, tackling the poor girl. Her eyes almost bulged out from her head, her face turning purple.

"Patti!" Liz and Kidd cried, prying the woman from the suffocating girl. Lance rushed forward, helping the girl up.

"Anyway..." He began, adjusting his tie. "Welcome back, Miki! We really missed you here." Miki smiled sheepishly, then spotted Lance's weapon standing at his side. "Oh! How rude of me. This is Abby Colt. My weapon." Abby Colt was quite tall, a few inches shorter than Lance, with elbow length brown hair, tied in high pigtails. She wore denim overalls, the shorts ending mid-thigh, and she wore a pale blue T-shirt under it. She had goggles pushed up on her head, much like one would wear a headband. She looked serious for a moment, before cracking into a huge grin, tackling Miki, squeezing her in a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you! You're even prettier than Lance said!" Miki's face flushed in embarrassment, and from oxygen deprivation. Abby quickly let go, smiling widely.

"It's nice to meet you too, Abby-chan. I'm guessing she's a gun type?" Lance nodded. "I heard some gun types have special abilities. Do you have any?" Miki asked, excitement building in her eyes.

"I have a few..." She admitted sheepishly. Lance scoffed.

"A few? She has three of the most advanced abilities I've ever seen! She found them when I made her a Death Scythe." Miki's eyes widened.

"She's already a Death Scythe?" She asked, looking at the supposed Death Scythe. Lance lifted his chin proudly.

"She sure is! A lot can happen in a year, you know." A loud shout filled the room.

"HYA-HOOOOO!" Miki rolled her eyes.

"Papa's here."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"I'm just gonna.. go over there... 'kay mom?" Jasper whispered, running towards Lance, sweatdropping repeatedly. The boy wore jeans, and an untucked button-up, his unruly white hair sticking out in every possible direction.

"Good morning Jasper." The scythe nodded, turning his gaze to Miki and Abby, eyes widening.

"M-Miki?" He whispered, staring at the girl in front of him.

"'Sup Eater?" She greeted, plopping down on one of the couches. Jasper blinked.

"You look so... different..." Miki rolled her eyes.

"It's been a year smart one. People change. Meet Abby. Abby, meet Jasper." She said with a smirk, an evil glint in her eyes.

"HI THERE!" Abby screamed, tackling the younger teen, squeezing him to death. Jasper glared at Lance and Miki, who were trying their best to hide their laughter.

* * *

"Kidd, there's something about your son's weapon..." Maka started, glancing at the young gun type from the corner of her eye. Patti twitched.

"What about her..." Everyone was shocked by her tone. Maka sighed, looking at the younger Thompson sister.

"It seems that Abby Colt is hiding something. I'll talk to her about it. I need to see how long she can keep her facade..." Patti glared at the scythe technician. "What I'm confused about is... How can a witch be a weapon as well..." Patti's glare immediately turned into a wide-eyed stare. Everyone else shared the same expression.

"Y-You're saying...?"

"Yes. Abby Colt is a witch."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! DRAMATIC! I'm gonna try my best the next chapter to make it full of Abby-randomness, etc. Maybe in the next few chapters, they'll be a beach vacation or some crap like that. R&R PLZ! Please? Reviews are love!**


	7. Confrontation

After the eventful meeting with Abby, Jasper and Miki entered Shibusen as Technician and Weapon pair. Miki took lessons with Kim Deihl to work on her Soul Hide ability.

"How long do you think this facade will last?" A voice. Miki pressed herself up against the wall. "You know I can see right through your Soul Protect. I know you mean no harm. But why lie to your own technician?" The voice asked again. _See through Soul Protect? Aunt Maka? There's a witch? _Miki thought to herself, turning on her Soul Hide.

"Why don't you just tell them? It's obvious I can't bring myself to do it." The other voice, sounded so familiar to Miki.

"Tell you what, Abigail Borealis, how about we tell them together, and we can come up with something. I'm curious on how you're a weapon to begin with." Her breath caught. Abigail Borealis.

"_Hey, Abby-chan, is your last name really Colt?" The older girl shook her head, a large smile on her face._

"_Nope! It's simply a stage name, you know like Jasper's papa and 'Eater' I didn't like my other name, so I used Shibusen naming principles to change it to Colt!"_

_Just a stage name..._ Miki's breath quickened, and she rushed in the oppisite direction. _Abby's... A witch?_

* * *

Lance sat on one of the many plush couches of Gallows Manor's living room, book in hand. Everyone was coming over later on, saying there was an important matter that needed discussing. Jasper lay sprawled on the floor in front of him, lazily staring at the ceiling, impatiently waiting for his technician. The aforementioned girl burst through the doors, panting heavily.

"Gotta meditate, gotta meditate..." She repeated it like mantra, plopping down in the nearest empty space, assuming her meditation pose – legs crossed, her fingers laced in an intricate pattern that looked vaguely like a star – taking deep breaths. Lance and Jasper both raised an eyebrow, exchanging looks, but neither said anything, knowing interrupting Miki's meditation equaled instant death. The doors opened again, this time their parents and a very morose looking Abby stepped through. Everyone else – excluding Abby – took a seat, and Miki cracked open an eye, watching the Death Scythe carefully.

"I-I would like to apologize..." The girl dropped to her knees in a deep bow. "For I am not the Abby Colt I've made myself out to be. I am-"

"A witch." Miki interrupted, now standing. Jasper's eyes widened, and Lance paled. "Abigail Borealis. The ice witch, I presume?" Abby hung her head lower. "Look. At. Me." Everyone jumped at her tone. They never heard Miki speak in such a demanding way. Abby's head slowly rose, brown meeting with deep indigo. The midnight-haired girl crouched to her knees, forcefully pulling the taller girl to meet her level. Her eyes were invisible from behind her bangs. "Why didn't you tell me?" She exclaimed, crushing the girl in an embrace, sobbing quietly. "W-We could've helped you!" Abby looked shocked for a moment, before wrapping her arms around the tiny girl who knelt before her, burying her head in her hair.

"I'm a witch. I didn't expect any compassion." She said simply, her voice stripped of emotion. Lance gripped his chair until his knuckles turned white. He suddenly stood up, teeth clenched, stalking towards the two girls in front of him. Abby lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I never deserved your trust. I'm sorry. I know that wo-" She was cut off as Lance wrapped his arms around the both of them, his face nuzzling the crook of Abby's neck.

"Don't apologize. You can't change how you were born." He said sharply, tightening his grip around the both of them.

"Speaking of change," Maka's voice suddenly sounded. "How are you a weapon to begin with?" Lance and Miki let the two to, the latter sitting next to Jasper, who in turn wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, and the former sitting faithfully beside his Death Scythe, taking one of her hands.

"Let me explain from the beginning."

* * *

**A/N: BEHOLD! A CHAPTER! Oooh~ It's so uninteresting~! Ikr? Well anyhow. PLEASE R&R! I'm starting to think no one likes this story, so gimmie some love, so I have the strength to go on! (Shirakuma: Overdramatic much? Me: Shut it.)**


	8. Briefing

_It was a tragic love story. A witch, and an ever-so-curious human. The human was known for his strange experiments, and had a reputation for being a mad scientist. The witch was compassionate and kind, calming the scientist's strange hobby. When the witch gave birth to a child, a baby girl, she was unable to survive the consequences of birthing witch offspring. The human, outraged, used the child as personal labrat. He changed the poor witch child into a weapon, giving it abilities that resembled a computer. The child, using transformation and trapping magic, escaped the scientist's clutches, the dark alleys of New York becoming her haven. This went on for many years, until someone finally found her to use her as their weapon. The girl made a resolve – which she regretted making – that day, saying that Abigail Borealis was no more. But sometimes resolves are meant to be broken._

* * *

Liz was crying, clutching Kidd for dear life. Patti had sat down next to Abby, crushing her in an embrace that was returned with much gusto. Black*Star and Tsubaki looked shocked, Soul's face was devoid of emotion, and Maka looked enraged.

"The nerve of that man..." She spat harshly. Her face took a more serious expression. "Abby, we've made sure that you'll be protected. I can't promise that the students will accept this, but they'll learn to adjust, just as we have done before." Abby looked up.

"Before?" She asked, confusion marking her features. Lance nodded, prying Patti from his weapon.

"Kim Deihl is a witch. She uses regeneration magic. We've also made pacts with the witches is order to defeat the Kishin Asura." He explained, standing up. Abby nodded silently in response, standing too, Patti following her lead.

"School's about to be much more exciting..." Abby mumbled to herself.

The four students walked through the loud halls, immediately calming the idle chatter. Miki gave them the evil eye.

"Scam." She demanded, causing half of the male population to wet themselves in fear. People mumbled something about, 'Ice witches and blue-haired she-demons...' which made Miki walk taller with pride.

"According to the notices I found in our lockers, we have a mission briefing today. Abby and I will go as escorts, and perhaps backup." Lance stated, glaring at the students passing by. Jasper scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I doubt we'll need _backup. _I mean, have you seen Miki in battle?" He bragged, causing Miki to roll her eyes.

"None of you have seen me in battle, so I think we _will _need the backup. Just in case." She stated matter-of-factly, tightening the black scarf around her neck, a gift from mother. Abby clapped excitedly.

"Yay! We get to kill stuff!" She exclaimed, a dangerous glint in her eye. _She's back... _They thought in unison, sweatdropping. Lance recovered first, shaking his head quickly.

"Abby, we need to test your ability, Copy. I need to see how well you wield this ability to your advantage." Miki looked over at the older boy.

"'Copy'?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Lance nodded, holding open the classroom door for them.

"Yes. We should be doing an instruction this class period. It should be best explained this way." He explained, following the rest of them into the classroom. They settled into their seats, Jasper lazily pulling out a notebook for notes. Soul walked into the classroom – seeing that he was the professor of this period – directing his gaze towards Lance and Abby.

"Lance and Abby. You're up for instruction." He drawled, setting his feet up on his desk, leaning back into the chair. The two walked up to the front, but Lance stayed off to the side. They both exchanged gazes, before Lance cleared his throat, preparing to speak.

"You weapons here, technically, you are all technicians as well. Some have the ability to wield themselves, some not as lucky. In the event that I am separated from my weapon, she has this ability. Abby, knock 'em dead." He leaned closer and mumbled, "Not literally."

"You got it, Boss!" She said, her body disappearing in an icy mist, forming as a pistol in midair. Lance made no move to catch this pistol. The gun landed in the hands of a transparent Abby, who wielded the gun with ease, spinning it by the trigger. Everyone stared dumbfounded.

"The ability Copy." Lance started, adjusting his tie. "A unique technique used by the Death Scythe Abby Colt. She can make copies of herself, using them to her advantage." The holographic-like image smiled manically.

"How do we know this isn't some witchcraft used to kill us all? We know that she-demon shouldn't be trusted!" Someone from the class yelled. _BANG! _The student slowly turned, finding a bullet hole right next to his head, the wood frozen around it. Then he turned to Abby, who stood nonchalantly, idly spinning her weapon form.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you." She said with a giggle. "Some little boy who goes off saying things that he has no proof of could get himself killed." The image disappeared into the gun, then the real Abby stood, lacing her hands back behind her head. "Any questions?" Soul, who saw the whole thing, smirked, patting Abby's back, whispering something into her ear. The bell rung.

"Alright, Class dismissed. Get outta here! Jasper, Miki, Abby, and Lance, stay for briefing." He announced, sitting on one of the desks casually. Miki plopped on the floor, assuming meditation position, Abby sprawled face-first in the floor in front of her, Jasper sat on the desk next to his father, and Lance was civilized and used the chair for the use it was actually intended for.

"What's our mission, Death Scythe?" Miki asked, giggling slightly at the title.

"Oi, you're mom's a Death Scythe, too." Soul joked, poking Miki slightly. He cleared his throat, leaning back on the desk again. "Anyway, the four of you are to report to Alaska tonight, Abby's ice magic might be needed for this mission. Miki, your ability and wavelength will be needed too." Jasper looked confused.

"Wavelength?" He asked, eyeing his technician carefully. Soul facepalmed.

"I wasn't supposed to say that... Anyway, Miki, you know what I'm talking about right?" She nodded. "Good. Don't overdo yourself." He ushered the students from the room, whispering something quick in Jasper's ear. "Good luck, you four!" _Good luck... I'll need it... _Abby and Miki thought at once, saying silent prayers.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Another sucky chapter. I'm seriously doubting my abilities on this story. Keep in mind I'm only thirteen. Oh well. R&R!**


	9. A Journey

**A/N: Okay, I'm making an author's note at the beginning here, just 'cause I want to. Anyhow, a friend dared me (you can see what started this in the reviews) to put the word 'taco' at least once in the story, so I'm going all out and gonna try to put tacos in each chapter. It's gonna be an Easter Egg-like thing. So FIND DEM TACOS!**

* * *

Miki stared out the window of the plane they were on, a stupid grin on her face.

"Alaska, Jasper! We're going to somewhere _cold!" _She said excitedly, tugging on her weapon's arm. Jasper rolled his eyes, pulling his arm from her grasp. Abby perked up from her spot next to Lance.

"You get to see the Borealis powers in action!" She said, fist-pumping happily. Lance looked around the private jet Kidd forced them to board.

"I still don't see why they needed a Death Scythe for this mission..." He muttered, tugging on his coat hood. The four were all dressed for the great north, Lance in a thick black and white coat, and warm black boots. Jasper wore a navy blue snowboarding jacket, his usual sneakers. Miki wore a beige trench coat over her usual attire, her black scarf tightly around her neck. Abby wore her witch's garb, a fluffy white jumper, an equally fluffy light blue long-sleeved turtleneck underneath it. She wore white mittens – that resembled the claws of a polar bear – and fuzzy knee-high boots. Her head was clad in a fluffy polar bear beanie, with long flaps that covered the ears, and her long hair tied in braided pigtails. She still wore her goggles, making it look like her hat wore them instead.

"Abby-chan, won't you be cold in that?" Miki asked, curiously gazing at her friend. Abby grinned childishly, tilting her head to the side.

"Mi-chan, I'm the polar bear witch. I can easily do this," Abby's body disappeared in a puff of icy smoke, a polar bear cub appearing in her place. "If I get cold." She finished. The polar bear cub still wore Abby's goggles, which looked a bit comical. Miki took the small bear in her arms.

"You're cute, Bi-chan!" She said, petting the bear gently. "Don't you think so, Lance?" She asked, looking up at her long-time friend. Lance was facing the opposite way, the tips of his ears red. Miki shrugged, staring out her own window, idly petting the small animal in her arms.

* * *

"Freedom!" Jasper yelled, running from the plane, but falling face-first into the snow, his butt hanging unattractively in the air.

"Smooth, Jazz." Miki remarked, kicking her weapon's fallen form. "Let's be happy I'm the technician here, okay?" Jasper groaned in response.

"C'mon, let's go kill us some kishin! Then we'll eat some fish tacos!" Abby said, skipping forward in her human form effortlessly, Miki and Lance trailing after her.

"Oi! Miki! I can't move here, can you carry me~?" Jasper asked, before once again falling flat on his face. The aforementioned midnight-haired technician sighed, holding out her hand.

"Transform, you clutz." Jasper nodded, obeying his technician's order, landing in her arms as a scythe with a onyx and silver blade, an electric green eye at the junction where the blade and pole meet. Miki spun the weapon skillfully in her arms, before resting the scythe on her shoulder, trekking ahead with the others.

* * *

The three – four, including Jasper, but he doesn't count – teenagers continued their long walk for hours, until Lance stalled in his walk.

"Lance, what's wrong?" Miki asked, looking over to the older technician. She felt Jasper's wavelength sputter within the scythe.

"We found them." They echoed.

* * *

**A/N: I just had to give Jasper Soul Perception XD. I love dubstep. It gives me inspiration. Anyway, R&R, Look for the tacos!**


	10. A Battle in the Snow

Miki felt her eyes widen.

"So soon? Shouldn't we be a bit farther from the village?" She questioned, taking a battle stance. Lance held Abby's weapon form in his hands.

"That's what I thought. Abby, prepare to go to Decoy Alpha." He muttered, spinning the pistol lightly. "Miki, use your senses. What do you hear?" Miki shut her eyes, focussing on her hearing.

"Heavy footsteps. Breakneck speed." She lifted her scythe in a dodge, just as sharp claws swiped at the spot where her head had been. "They're here. I hear more than one heartbeat." She whispered, attacking the creature in front of her, eyes still shut. "Lance! Behind you! You have Soul Perception, use it, dammit!" She shouted, opening her eyes, taking in the enemy in front of her.

"A yeti?" Jasper asked, hiding a laugh. "Really?"

"Jasper, first lesson of kishin-hunting. Never underestimate your opponent!" She yelled, slicing the first yeti in half, only to be attacked by another one. The creatures looked humanoid, with long, shaggy white fur, covered in patches of dried blood. They had sharp, yellow teeth, and sharp claws. Lance fired at them, Abby's frozen wavelength bullets taking the enemies down from the inside.

"Abby, use Decoy Alpha!" Lance ordered, throwing the pistol in the air. Image after image appeared from the weapon, until they seemingly surrounded the hoard of snow creatures. Abby's weapon form landed back into Lance's hands, but he never continued to shoot it.

"Lance, what are you doing? Shoot already!" Miki screamed, slicing through yet another snow kishin.

"Trust me, I've got the situation under control!" He shouted, dodging another hit from a yeti.

"At least get over by me, so I can watch your back!" His fellow technician responded, using a kishin's face as leverage for a blow. Miki watched from the corner of her eyes as Jasper was knocked from her hands, and far away from her reach.

"Miki! NO!" Jasper screamed, getting ready to transform and run to his technician's aid.

"Jasper! Stay in weapon form! One hit could kill you!" She yelled back, kicking a kishin in the face from her spot on the ground. She felt her leg explode in pain. _Kuso! One got me. Taco sauce... _She thought to herself. _Last resort... _She jumped to her feet, punching her opponent in the stomach, her fists glowing with coral pink electricity. "Thousand Blossom's Wrath: Misaki _storm!" _She yelled, a large burst of her wavelength hitting the kishin in the stomach, vaporizing it, along with a couple of its friends. She cried out in pain, both from her leg, and a white-hot burn in her chest.

"Snow Screen!" A voice yelled, a thick flurry of snowflakes blocking their vision. "Icy Bullet!" The sound of sharp objects slicing through the air filled Miki's ears next. Once her vision cleared, the image of Abby standing in front of her was presented. _But... Abby's with Lance... _She remembered he wouldn't shoot the gun in his hands. _It was an image? _The young witch in front of her raised her hands, chanting quietly to herself. The remainder of the snow-kishins turned into snowmen, before exploding, sending snow in all directions.

"T-thank you..." Miki whispered, and Abby turned, a cute smile on her face.

"Don't thank me, it's my job as a Death Scythe, and as your friend." She spotted her bleeding leg. "Mi-chan! You're hurt!" She exclaimed, kneeling to her fallen friend.

"Miki!" A now-human Jasper yelled, running towards his technician and kneeling at her side. Lance ran over to them, a worried expression on his face.

"Is anyone inj-" He choked on his breath when he saw Miki. "MIKI! Y-your soul! It-it's-!"

"I know Lance. Thousand Blossom's Wrath is a risk for me. My soul is too small, but powerful enough to use it. I use it as a last resort. I can't feel my leg..." She mumbled, rubbing her leg gently. Three, deep gashes bled through her black socks, making the fabric cling uncomfortably to her skin.

"Let's get her to the jet." Abby suggested, trying to pull the injured girl to her feet, only to have Jasper push her aside.

"I've got it." He said, kneeling with his back facing Miki. "Hop on, I'm not kneeling for my health, 'ya know." The girl giggled, excitedly climbing onto her weapon's back.

"Papa still gives me piggyback rides to this day. I guess I'm small enough for them." She says, fastening her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Yea, yea, Tiny, we all know you're itty-bitty, got something new?" Jasper remarked, holding onto the backs of her thighs, making sure she won't fall. "You okay up there?" He said, looking over his shoulder slightly, only to have warm lips press to his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered, locking gazes with him. Jasper blushed profusely, turning away quickly, ignoring Abby's giggles and Lance's eyebrow raise.

"No problem." He praised himself for no stuttering. "N-Now" Oops, spoke too soon. "let's get to the jet, I'm freezing my ass off here."

* * *

Miki looked up at the sleeping Jasper. After he had dressed her wound, and fussed over her for about fifteen minutes, he finally sat down. He had pulled Miki into him, her back resting against his chest, legs tangling with his. She snuggled closer into his embrace, before falling into the deep clutches of slumber as well, her weapon's steady heartbeat acting as a lullaby. Abby – who had just walked down the aisle to use the restroom – smiled softly at the sight, before adjusting the blanket that covered both of them. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she bolted towards the bathroom, almost forgetting that she had to pee, _badly._

* * *

Lance turned a page in his book, before slamming it shut, uninterested. Abby peeked her head in, seeing that she was done with her 'business'.

"Gee, Lancealot, what did that book ever do to you?" She joked, plopping down next to him. Lance glared at his weapon for a moment, before sighing, leaning back into his chair, running his hands through his dark blonde hair. He was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders, and found himself looking up at the face of his weapon, his head resting in the soft fabric of her jumper. His head was laying in Abby's lap.

"Abby?" He questioned, making himself comfortable.

"You're stressed, Lance, how many times do I have to do this?" Abby scolded, running her fingers through his silky hair, smoothing it and massaging his scalp. Lance hummed contently. She did this whenever he was seriously stressed about something, massaging his head, neck, and shoulders to calm him.

"I've never asked you to do this..." He answered, eyes shut, marveling at the feeling of her fingers on his skin. Abby sighed softly, continuing to massage his scalp, moving slowly down to his neck.

"I like doing this. I don't like seeing you stressed. You need to _loosen up._" She said, leaning dangerously close to his face. Lance opened his eyes, gold locking with brown. He reached up to twirl his fingers around her thick braids.

"I feel like I'm bothering you..." He whispered, closing his eyes, and dropping his hand, when Abby reached his shoulders, humming contently.

"I can't have my tech tense, now can I?" Abby said, giggling slightly. Lance suddenly sad up, turning with a playful smirk on his face.

"Your turn." He said simply, tugging down on her shoulders, making her head fall into his lap. Abby looked up wide-eyed. Lance never did this before. He leaned over her face, pulling her beanie off, and undoing her braids, running his fingers through the soft tresses. His eyes softened, his smirk fading into a fond smile.

"Lance?" The girl asked, looking up at him with those large brown eyes. He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh... You're always attending to my needs, now I get to attend to yours..." His finger was removed, and he leaned in closer, closer, closer...

"Hey guys, were here." Jasper said, peeking his head in to see Lance sitting up straight with an Abby in his lap. A smirk threatened to make itself known on his face.

"God dammit..."

* * *

**A/N: HAHA! Didja like it? Didja? I hated the battle scene for this chapter T.T It's a good one for me though, but it sucks compared to others. Gaaaah! Anyhow, LOOK FOR DEM TACOS!**


	11. Chameleons and Hospitals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Guys... This really isn't necessary..." Miki said, adjusting herself into a more comfortable postion on her hospital bed. Patti, Tsubaki, Liz, Abby, and – shockingly – Kidd, all huddled around her bedside, fiddling with strands of her dark blue hair. Jasper stood, pacing the length of the room, Lance glared at nothing in particular, Maka was scolding Soul and Black*Star for being stupid (the usual), and Miki was about ready to explode in fury, unbeknownst to her visitors.

"But, Miki, Stein said-" Miki sent her piercing indigo glare in his direction.

"Stein said I was _fine._" She interrupted. "I was clear to go home _hours _ago!" She screeched, throwing up her arms in anguish. The girls – and Kidd – who were braiding Miki's hair jumped slightly, and Tsubaki went to console her daughter.

"Deep breaths..." She whispered, rubbing her daughter's back.

"Where is she!" A voice sounded from outside the door. Miki perked up, she knew that voice. The door suddenly swung open, revealing... no one? Black*Star and Miki seemed to notice something the others didn't.

"Angie-Nee-chan!" Miki shouted, waving her arms aorund wildly. A figure appeared in an instant. She looked around twenty one(1), brown hair reaching just below her chin, with bangs just brushing past her eyebrows. Her eyes were an amethyst color, bordering on red and purple. She wore a pale green skirt, and a blouse of a much deeper shade of green, a tie the color of her eyes tied in a bow around the collar.

"Angela Leon." Kidd remarked, in awe. "Haven't seen you in years." Jasper and Lance stood in shock, both pointing at the figure, their mouths opening and closing. Tsubaki stood quickly, sweeping her adopted daughter into her arms, Black*Star following.

"Oi! Oi! Don't I get a hug too?!" Miki exclaimed, crossing her arms defiantly, puffing her cheeks out, her lips forming a pout. Angela laughed, pushing past her adoptive parents, hugging the petite girl on the bed.

"It's good to see you, Miki." She said, a smile gracing her lips. Abby stared in confusion. A loud gunshot jarred all of them, making them turn their heads to the source. Image Abby held her weapon form, a confused scowl on her face.

"Abby-chan, is that the best way to get attention...?" Miki asked, clutching her chest, in hopes of calming her thundering heart.

"Who's this? I feel mana radiating off her." Abby said, turning back into her human form. Angela smiled, flicking a piece of stray hair from her eyes.

"I'm Angela Leon. Chameleon witch. You must be a witch as well. They are the only ones who sense mana." Abby's personality suddenly turned a 180. She grinned widely, jumping across the room to hug her.

"I'm Abby Borealis! Ice witch!" She exclaimed, squeezing the life out of the fellow witch. Angela's eyes almost bulged out from her head, her face turning purple from lack of oxygen.

"Nice to... Meet you..." Angela managed to squeak out, Lance prying the gun from the chameleon witch. "Anyway," She began, brushing off her skirt. "I heard Miki was injured, so I came to check up on her." Maka smiled.

"Well, it's wonderful to see you again." Angela nodded, before turning serious.

"Yea, but I came here for another reason as well. It's not as wonderful." Miki looked up, staring at the brunette.

"Is something wrong?" Angela directed her gaze to the blue-haired girl.

"That's just an understatement."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I haven't updated this story in forever. Sorry :3 **

**(1) I didn't know how many years this is into the future, so I just guessed on Angela's age.**


End file.
